Lucifer, God of Sin, Evil, Punishment and Betrayal
by TheMuffinMan6969
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the gods after he declines godhood once again. Cast down into Tartarus, he gains the powers of Erebus, Kronos and Tartarus himself along with a new title. Lucifer, the fabled devil from Christian Myth. Now he has risen once more, and he's not gonna let the gods get away with their sins. But what happens when a certain goddess and two primordials steal his heart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Eternal Punishment.

 **A new story I made. Inspired a bit by a fanfiction that I can't remember the name of. I won't spoil too much, let's just get into it. Pertemis.**

Chapter 1: Eternal Punishment.

Percy growled as Kronos, Krios, and the other titans that he had defeated walked away from him. They had just delivered another session of torment on him.

For ten years he has been chained here, for a decade his torture has lasted, and he has steadily grown angrier.

However, his enemies didn't know that he has been getting stronger, thanks not only to the chains that held him which drain some of his power slowly but also to a surprising ally, Gaea the Titan of Earth granted him the last of her power before finally fading. It seems she agreed with his anger at what has happened to him.

He remembered that day very well. The day the Olympians showed exactly why they did not deserve to live and rule any longer.

FLASHBACK: 10 Years Ago, Ceremony of the Heroes of Olympus

Zeus stood tall and proud as the demigods, one of which was his daughter Thalia Grace, as they slowly moved into the throne room and bowed. Aside from Percy Jackson. He glared slightly but then shrugged at the Son of Poseidon, he has saved them twice now so he gained this respect of not having to bow to the gods.

However, now he hoped the boy would accept god hood as he has nothing else to ask for. Zeus knew this as else so planned on offering again.

He knew his daughter was immortal and decided to leave it at since she was under the watchful eye of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Chastity, Childbirth, Maidenhood, and the Moon, Zeus' favourite daughter.

Poseidon cleared his throat to bring Zeus' attention back to the throne room. Zeus immediately coughed to cover his absent mindedness before speaking, "Heroes of Olympus, I welcome you back from the final battle and thank you for your fierceness, determination, and utter courage in fighting for this cause." Zeus beamed as the demigods before him smiled happily.

The other Olympians smiled as well except for Artemis who was neutral due to the fact there are males in the throne room. She did notice Thalia send her a brighter smile and smiled softly before her neutral expression returned. Thalia smirked at her leader and Goddess before facing back towards her father.

Zeus then took a serious expression before speaking again, "Heroes of Olympus, for your bravery and success I offer you a great reward!" He smirked slightly as the demigods had surprised looks on their faces except for Percy who had a small frown. He also notice the Son of Poseidon had a look of conflict on his face.

Zeus had a happy smirk on his face as he thought the great leader of the demigods was actually considering becoming a god. "To you seven I offer godhood and a place here in Olympus." He saw acceptance in all their eyes except for Percy who he noticed was still conflicted. However, when the boy began to speak he knew things were not gonna turn out how he wished.

"Zeus I know this is the third time you have offered me godhood, however, I must respectfully decline," Percy spoke clearly and confidently. "Please do not take this as an insult to you or any of the Olympians, all I wish to do is live in peace with the one I love."

Zeus heard every word but instead of accepting this he became angered before pulling his master bolt and striking his nephew. Percy's eyes widened as he was blasted back into a pillar. Before he could move thought, his own father pinned him down with his trident.

Shocked, Percy looked to his father who had a disappointed look. Zeus growled, "Perseus Jackson you have declined yet again, I offer godhood on three separate occasions yet you still refuse!"

Zeus then made a table appear before him and chains grab Percy. Percy looked to his friends and girlfriend for support but they just stand there. They all had their heads held down. Except for Thalia who was being forcefully restrained by Artemis, though he seemed to notice her compliance to this plan was reluctant.

Zeus then slammed down a chunk of ambrosia and a small bottle of nectar. "You will become a god one way or another, foolish nephew," Zeus exclaimed but before he could force the boy to consume both the ambrosia and nectar, a wave threw him back.

At first he though his brother had done so but realized it did come from his side. Zeus growled again before slamming his fist into Percy's face. "You dare attack me boy after what we offer." Zeus said before his eyes flared with lightning.

Before anything else could be said Percy found himself chained and bound. Then he heard something that would fuel his rage as time went on. "You and foolish dreams have shown disrespect to this council for the last time," Zeus shouted before punching Percy once again. "For your disrespect you will be forever bound in the pit of Tartarus to be tormented, healed, then repeat and due to Achilles curse you can not be killed."

Percy growled loudly and his anger was clear on his face. His power surged causing waves to form around him and the ground beneath them to shake uncontrollably. Poseidon was able to push back and remove the water with some difficulty as he could not stay standing. However, he was shocked as he could not stop the earth shaking.

Zeus saw this and quickly looked to his son Apollo. Apollo was scared somewhat by this measure of power over earthshaking, but when he saw his father's glare he gulped before sighing already knowing this would seriously bite them in the ass later. He still flashed to Perseus using his power to make the boy sleep.

Zeus then grabbed Perseus' bound form and teleported to Tartarus. He then unbound the boy and strung him up so the chains would hold his arms tightly. However, the chains were made out of a metal from deep within Tartarus that would always drain the boys power before he could use it. He didn't chain the boys legs because he knew the chains holding his arms would suffice. Then he flashed out leaving Percy to the mercy of the other residents of the Pit.

The torture began as Kronos appeared before Percy glaring at the unconscious form of his most hated enemy. That also began the ten year gathering of Perseus' power and the beginning of his plans to eliminate the gods.

Gaia saw this and began her own plotting to help the child that had defeated her.

 **Just a quick introduction to the story. Also don't forget that this story is Percy x Artemis.**

 **Word count: 1161**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Blooming Relationship.

 **2nd chapter is up. I know that I have a lot of stories to finish but I'm leaving them for when I take an interest in them again. There's no point in writing a story I don't feel like writing. Also, I changed the pairing from Pertemis to Percy x Gaia x Nyx x Artemis. Yes, it's going to be a small harem. Also yes, Gaia, Nyx and Artemis are all going to love and marry each other too.**

Chapter 2: A Blooming Relationship.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

3 years. That's how long it's been since the gods threw me down here. Every day of it has been pure torture, literally. Kronos and the Titans would come in, torture me all day, heal me, and leave. Rinse and repeat every day.

My chains were still fastened to my wrists, and they were attached to the ground so that I couldn't move. Funnily enough, they also drain my powers, so I can't even break out of them.

Even though I was being tortured 7 days a week, I was still in really good shape. It might've had something to do with the nectar and ambrosia the Titans were feeding me. I still had my eight-pack, muscles, and good looks.

Speaking of nectar and ambrosia, I'm a god now. When I first got here, the Titans made me a god. Of what, I don't know. I just know I am now immortal. Kronos wanted to keep me alive for the pain.

 _Speak of the devil…_ I thought to myself as the Titan himself walked through the large doors and into my chamber. He looked at me, strung from the ceiling, feet not even touching the ground, and he grinned.

"Good evening, Perseus…" He greeted me with a mocking smile, which I returned. "Good evening, grandfather." Kronos scowled. "How many times do I have to remind you not to call me that, _boy._ "

I chuckled to myself when he said that for two reasons. One, because I loved it when he gets all riled up like that, even if it subsequently leads to massive amounts of pain. Second, because the way he said boy reminded me of Lady Artemis, my second favourite goddess next to Hestia.

Kronos then stepped aside, and three more figures came in. Hyperion, Krios, and Atlas, all walked in with various weapons. Hyperion had a whip, Atlas a spear, and Krios was holding a black mace. Kronos clapped his hands together.

"Well, Perseus, let's have some fun." Kronos said, picking up his scythe.

 _-Time Skip-_

I lay there, strung from the ceiling and bleeding all over. They had hurt me, they had scarred me, but they still had not broken me. Never, in my whole time in this gods-forsaken pit, have I ever screamed, cried, or showed any pained emotion other than a grimace.

They would never get anything else.

 _Crack._

The silence was cut off by the count of something solid breaking. I lifted my head up, and didn't see anything. I then noticed the huge crack in the stone floor. Staring at the strange crack for a bit, my body finally seemed to register that it shouldn't be there, and I began looking around the room. Finding no culprit, I turned my eyes back to the crack, and I watched it for a few more minutes.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, another audible _Crack_ could be heard, and the ground began to split open. My mind was racing, trying to figure out what was happening. I then figured it out.

Gaia.

The cracks reached just in front of me, and stopped. The Earth itself seemed to move below me as the cracks grew further and further apart, until there was a huge ravine in the chamber.

A hand reached out and grabbed onto the ledge, startling me. It was brown, and seemed to be made of rocks and dirt. Another hand reached out, and both of them pulled out the form of a woman. She stood up, and I got a good look at her features.

She was admittedly quite beautiful, with long brown hair braided behind her, reaching down to the middle of her back. She had earth blue eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul, and olive coloured skin that glowed in the light of the torches. She wore a long green dress that reached her mid-thighs, and it sparkled even in the darkness. She positively _glowed_ with power. I had to stop myself from drooling at her, my old enemy.

"Percy." She said huskily, snapping me out of my daze. I looked her in the eyes, and said with absolutely no emotion. "What do you want, Gaia?" She smirked. "Perseus, I'm hurt that you speak to me like that, as if you have no feelings for me whatsoever." She said with mock hurt in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Again, what do you want?" I asked her. She seductively walked up to me. "Well, Percy. I heard that you were plotting revenge. On the Olympians, on the Titans, even on the Demigods. I never thought that you would convert to the 'dark side.' I want to help you."

My eyes widened. "Help? How? Why?" Gaia laughed, a beautiful and melodious sound. "When? Who? What? When? That doesn't matter, I'm here to help." She said, and snapped her fingers. Two large hands made of stone rose up out the ground and destroyed my shackles, freeing me. I fell to ground, and ate dirt, ironically.

Gaia laughed from her position standing above me, before reaching out a hand. I begrudgingly took it, and stood up so that I was now taller than her. She looked at me, and then down at my naked torso. "My, my, Percy. Who knew you were packing a body like this?" She teased, trailing a finger down my chest. I shuddered, and stepped back a bit, uncomfortable.

Gaia noticed this, and smirked. "Is the great Hero of Olympus uncomfortable?" She teased once more, stepping closer. I scowled slightly. "Let's just go, Gaia." I said, and she sighed. "Fine, but it was worth trying." She said before flashing us away.

 _-Time Skip-_

It's been four months since Gaia broke me out of the Titan's prison, and I currently resided in her abode. It was a large and magnificent palace, similar to the House of Night, but with a more Earthy theme.

I stayed in the guest room, while Gaia had her own room, but that didn't deter Gaia. Every single night, she asked me to sleep in her room with her, but I declined. It wasn't that I didn't like her, she was actually quite beautiful. I was just afraid she was using me to destroy the Olympians, just as she had used Tartarus for the same reason, through making the Giants.

One day, that all changed.

"Percy." I heard Gaia begin the offer she repeated every single night. "My bed has been very cold as of late, and I need something to warm me up at night. For instance, skin on skin contact?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and seductively walking up close to me. "Maybe another blanket will do it." I told her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why won't you bed me, Perseus?" She asked me, and I rolled my eyes, not answering. "Perseus." Gaia warned. " _Answer me._ " She ordered, suddenly becoming very scary. I gulped, and looked away. "I- um- uh…" I stuttered, not looking her in the eyes. The Earth Goddess sighed, and grabbed my chin, pulling my face in front of hers.

"Perseus." Her voice was suddenly soothing, and I calmed. I always preferred this side of Gaia, the soft side. The side you never saw during the Second Giant War. I sighed, and spilled it all out.

"I'm afraid. Afraid of getting my heart broken, like when Annabeth made no move to help me. I'm afraid that you'll use me, like you did Tartarus." I ranted, and she looked shocked, speechless even. Suddenly determined, she looked me right in the eyes. "Perseus, I swear that if we start a relationship, I will never, _ever_ use you for my own personal benefit. I swear it on the Styx."

I heard no thunder, since we were thousands of feet underground, but Gaia didn't die right in front of me, so I guess she was telling the truth. I was shocked as well. So… she loved me? She was pretty hot. And she has been really nice to me over these past few months. Maybe this could work out.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Gaia's hand waving in front of my face. "Percy? Perseus? Percy I swear if you-" I cut her off by kissing her full on the lips. Gaia was too stunned to do anything for a minute, but leaned into it.

We were full on making out now, and I pushed my tongue against her lips, asking for access. She granted it. I pushed her against the table, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

That night was very pleasurable for the both of us.

 _-Time Skip-_

Today was the big day, and no I don't mean it was time to take revenge on Olympus. I mean it's _my_ big day. That's right. I, Perseus Jackson, was getting married. To whom, you may ask? None other than my beautiful fiance Gaia.

Everything had worked out for us in the end. Gaia, true to her word, didn't use me because of my power, and she truly loved me. After that first wonderful night, we became an actual couple, going on dates and making love, stuff like that. It's been 2 years since we became a thing, and I popped the question 3 months ago. She immediately said yes, but I could tell she'd been waiting for it since Day One.

Very few were attending my wedding. My mother and Paul, who we'd Mistified to make the area look more like a wedding hall than Gaia's palace in Tartarus. There were the Primordials, even Tartarus himself, who I chose to be my best man, since I didn't really have friends down here. The Titans and Gods weren't here, for obvious reasons, as they were still hunting me down. And guess who was officiating the ceremony? Gaia's own father, Chaos.

Everyone looked happy, even though they were all in the most darkest and evil pit in the world. The only one who didn't look like he wanted to be here was Erebus. He kept asking Nyx, who was Gaia's Maid of Honour, if they could leave, but she obviously said no. She wanted to be there for her sister's wedding, since Gaia and Ouranos had a private ceremony last time.

I had not yet seen Gaia yet, or Chaos for that matter, since he was walking Gaia up the aisle. The ceremony was due to start soon, and I stood up on the stage, dressed in my ceremonial clothes. Tartarus was by my side, and we had become really good friends ever since I asked him to be my best man. He apologized about the whole incident with me and Annabeth a few years back, and I immediately forgave him.

We were standing there, me nervous as Hades because of the fact that I was getting _married_ in about ten minutes. My Mom and Paul had been really accepting of the whole thing when we sent up monsters to relay the message to them. They ignored the fact that I was marrying my former enemy, and my Mom said she was glad that I was getting married full stop.

I was still sweating as I counted down the time.

 _Five_

 _Four_

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One.._

The doors slammed open and everyone in the hall went quiet. There stood my soon-to-be wife, as beautiful as ever. She wore a long white wedding dress that reached the ground, and she wore virtually no makeup, yet she still looked stunning. Holding her arm was a man in a black robe, who looked a lot like if Tartarus and Gaia had a _normal_ kid. Pitch black hair, a gaunt face, and eyes that looked like 15 supernovas.

Gaia smiled up at me as she walked to the stand. Eventually, she reached it, and Chaos let go of her arm, walking up to officiate. I noticed him giving me a look that said 'Go get 'em Tiger'. At least I've got the parent's favour.

Gaia stood at her position in front of me, and we linked hands. Chaos started up the wedding with the normal speech.

"Now, for your vows. Perseus?"

I cleared my throat, and recited my vows in my head.

"Gaia, my love. I have waited for the day I get married for many a year now, and I have waited to get married to you for about two years. I happy that day has finally come, and I can be bound to you for eternity. Once we're married, I vow to always love and cherish your love, to stay with you through the tough times we may have. I vow to sire any children you wish to have, and raise them with dignity alongside you. I vow to take you with me on all my journeys, and I vow to protect you through them. Most importantly, I vow to love you, now and forever." I finished, and Gaia had tears in her eyes. So did my mother.

"Gaia?" Chaos asked, and she also cleared her throat.

"Perseus, my love. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I have been completely in love. I wasn't able to act on it at first due to us being on opposite sides of a war, but when I found you those years ago and freed you, I tried all I could to get you to love me back. I'm glad it wasn't for nothing. When we're married, I vow to love you until the day we fade. I vow to never use you for personal gain, and to carry your children once you decide to have them. I vow to fight alongside you in any battle you fight, and to lay down my life for you if need be. Most importantly, I vow to be a good wife to you and give you all my love." She finished, and my smile was splitting the room in half. Now Nyx had tears in her eyes as well, as she watched her older sister pledge herself to a great man.

Chaos smiled, and looked at us both.

"Perseus, do you take Gaia, Primordial of the Earth, to be your wife, now and forever?"

I smiled at her, knowing I had made the right decision.

"I do."

Chaos turned to Gaia.

"Gaia, do you take Perseus, Fallen Hero of Olympus, to be your husband, now and forever?"

"I do."

Chaos grinned wider than a mile.

"Then Perseus, you may kiss the bride."

I leaned in, and didn't hold back, kissing Gaia full on the lips.

This truly was the happiest day of my life.

 **That was fun. Percy's married now, yay! That's only his first wife, though. Still got two to go. Next chapter will be Percy getting some more power to take on the Titans and Olympus. Also, yes, I will be writing wedding scenes for each of his wives. Don't want Gaia to seem like the favourite here, because she isn't. I ship Pertemis more than Percy x Gaia or Percy x Nyx. Also, PJTO will be updated soon, I'm just experiencing writer's block for it. I know what I want the chapter to be about, I just don't know how I'm gonna write it.**

 **Word Count: 2636**


End file.
